Disneywood Adventure
Disneywood Adventure is another theme park which will be located in Walt Disney Universe. It will combine elements from the upcoming future expansion of WDW's Disney's Hollywood Studios which would soon be renamed to Disney's Hollywood Adventure and Walt Disney Studios Park Paris. List of areas Disneywood Attractions *Mickey and Minnie's Runaway Railway Shops *The Studio Store *Director's Point Restaurants and food services *Kingdom Hearts Commissary Pixar Place Similar to the rumored future expansion for Pixar Place at Disney's Hollywood Studios in Florida, it will feature two zones, Toy Story Land and Radiator Springs. In Toy Story Land, Andy's Engine and Andy's Toy Box will be referred to Bonnie's Engine and Bonnie's Toy Box since Bonnie is the new owner of Woody and his toy friends and Andy had left for college in Toy Story 3. Attractions *Finding Dory: The Reef Adventure *The Incredibles 4-D Experience *Ratatouille: Kitchen Calamity *Inside Out: Mission for the Cranium Toy Story Land *Toy Story Midway Mania! *Slinky Dog Dash *Alien Swirling Saucers *Toy Soldier Parachute Drop *RC Racer Radiator Springs *Radiator Springs Racers *Mater's Junkyard Jamboree *Luigi's Rollicking Roadsters Shops *Seagull Harbor *Edna Mode's Power House Toy Story Land *Al's Toy Barn *Bonnie's Engine *Bonnie's Toy Box Radiator Springs *Ramone's House of Body Art *Sarge's Surplus Hut *Radiator Springs Curios Restaurants and food services *Remy's Patisserie *Super Fast Food *The Coral Reef Toy Story Land *Hey Howdy Hey! Takeaway *Jessie's Snack Roundup *Mr. Potato Head's Eating Fun Radiator Springs *Cozy Cone Motel *Flo's V8 Cafe *Filmore's Taste-In Lucasland Attractions *Star Tours 2: The Adventure Continues *Jedi Training Academy *Indiana Jones, Temple of the Forbidden Eye Shops *Star Wars Station *Indiana Jones Adventure Outpost Restaurants and food services *Jock Lindsey's Hangar Bar Toon Studios Attractions *Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales 4-D: Lights, Camera, Adventure! *Phineas and Ferb's Coolest Coaster Ever! Shops *Character Customizations *Snoopy, Bob, and Larry's Adventure Stop Restaurants and food services *Animator's Palette *Peanuts and Veggie Pops Avengers Experience W.I.P. Muppet Studios Since the death of Jim Henson on May 16, 1990, the proposed Muppet Studios area for Disney's Hollywood Studios at Walt Disney World was cancelled. A similar version will have some more attractions including a Muppet Theater showing Muppet Vision 3D and The Muppet Show Live! in honor of him. Attractions *The Muppet Theater **Muppet Vision 3D **The Muppet Show Live! *Rock 'n' Roller Coaster: Featuring the Electric Mayhem *'Muppet Labs '- similar to Journey Into the Imagination with Figment, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and his assistant Beaker demonstrate some of their inventions while giving a tour around the labs. *'Fozzie's Remote Controll Pies' - an aerial carousel containing ten teacup-styled spinning pies. *'The Great Gonzo's Cannon Blast' - Blast from the cannon around Muppet Studios on a Gonzo-shaped coaster. *Bear in the Big Blue House Live! Shops *The Muppet Store *Kissy Kissy Wardrobe *The Electric Mayhem Records *Bunsen and Beaker's Lab Rack *Bear in the Big Blue House Store Restaurants and food services *Swedish Chef's Kitchen *PizzeRizzo Entertainment *'Disney's Hollywood Express '(daytime parade) - Watch Disney's beloved stars sing and dance to the catchy rhythm of their greatest tunes from their respective hits in this gigantic dazzling train parade similar to the upcoming Mickey's Storybook Express from the upcoming Shanghai Disneyland Park. "It Don't Mean a Thing" from Tokyo DisneySea's Big Band Beat plays during show stops. *Fantasmic! (nighttime spectacular) - This version of the show is much more different from its US and Tokyo counterparts. Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Walt Disney Universe